


In a Strange Land

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s03e10 Forever in a Day, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Homecoming, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Reunions, Romance, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sha're survives the rescue and joins the SGC. Once there, she begins to realize everything Sam has done for Daniel, and decides to reward her support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Strange Land

_"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person  
is essential to your own."_ \- Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land

There are days when she wants to escape, but she will never run. It's not that she dislikes her new life; it is merely so different from everything she has ever known that she finds it overwhelming. She knows she's supposed to be spending the day with Teal'c, figuring out how best to acclimate to this unusual world, but there is an undeniable tension between them. Teal'c is the one who took her from Abydos, who caused all the strife of the past three years. He was Jaffa, the villain of countless nightmares and scary stories. 

Because of who he is, she often cuts their meetings short to wander the halls. Because he knows how she sees him, he allows her to go without contest. 

She inquires after Daniel to those she meets in the corridor and learns he's in one of the labs on 'nineteen.' Sha're goes to the elevator and stares at the printed shapes over the buttons. She remembers nine. "Teen" is confusing. Her finger hesitates over one button before she remembers there is a vertical slash in front of 'nineteen.' She presses the correct button and steps back, proud with her accomplishment.

When the doors open, she recognizes the floor Daniel had shown her on their first tour of the facilities. _"I, uh, will probably be spending a lot less time here now that you're back."_ But he hadn't stopped going down, not when he was needed. She assured him she didn't mind; it was his job, and his dedication was part of what made her love him. He was the smartest man she had ever known and she would have hated if he quieted his genius for her. 

She finds the observation deck and slips inside to see what was happening before she barges in. So many soldiers and scientists on the base, always in the midst of some life-or-death battle with nature, she sometimes feels like the wrong word said at the wrong time could cause disaster. 

In the bright lab below, she sees Daniel standing with his back to the observation window, head bowed over a table covered with shards of pottery and curled papyrus. On the opposite side of the table, Samantha Carter picks up a small black recording device and speaks into it. Both wore the same lightweight green uniform as Sha're. 

Samantha looks up and smiles. She says something, nods her chin at the window, and Daniel turns around. His smile is wide and genuine, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. He walks to the speaker and depresses a button. "Hey. We're almost done here. If you want to wait, we can go grab some lunch together. Fifteen minutes?"

Sha're looks at the clock. She pictures the circle of its face cut into four equal wedges. One wedge equaled fifteen minutes. She nods and says, "Okay." 

Daniel releases the button and walks back to the table. He goes back to work, but she can see how quickly he is moving. He wants to finish quickly. Samantha appears to be teasing him. Sha're leans forward, hands clasped in front of her chin, and watches Samantha. They were members of SG-1, with O'Neill and Teal'c. But she knows that her husband shares a unique bond with Samantha. 

During her first nights on Earth, after the harrowing ordeal with the Tok'ra removing Amaunet from her, Daniel told of his tireless quest to find her, free her from the Goa'uld. He told her how Samantha helped him understand what had happened to Sha're. First through sitting with him in the middle of the night, listening to him ramble through his disjointed thoughts. Then, when she played host to a Tok'ra symbiote, she offered her experiences to him, gave him hope that one day Sha're could be found and returned to normalcy. 

When only ten minutes have passed, Daniel finishes clearing the table and motions at Sha're through the glass. She meets him in the corridor, Samantha remaining behind to finish their report. Daniel holds his hands out to the side as he kisses her hello. "I should go wash up first. I'll just be a second."

"Okay," Sha're says. She watches him go down the corridor and steps into the doorway of the lab to watch Samantha.

"Hi," Samantha says when she realizes that Sha're is watching her. 

"Hello. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I wish I could," Samantha says. "I have a couple more experiments on the go. I think the commissary is Salisbury steak. Have you had that yet?" Sha're shakes her head. "You're in for a treat. It's Colonel O'Neill's favorite."

Sha're smiles. "So long as there is chocolate cake."

"The staff keeps a stockpile because they know there would be a riot if they ever ran out. Well. A two-woman riot of me and Janet Fraiser."

Sha're moves closer to the table. "Samantha, I would like to thank you. For your assistance."

Samantha frowns and shakes her head. "Assistance? What did I do?"

"Daniel must have been very distraught when I was taken. Watching through Amaunet's eyes at his countless attempts to free me, I could not imagine where he found the will to continue. Never before in my knowledge has anyone ever believed so strongly that the host survives being taken by a Goa'uld."

Samantha tilts her head. "Well, we Tau'ri are known for our stubbornness. And Daniel Jackson is the worst of all of us."

"So it would seem. But he has told me that it was your support that pulled him through very hard times." She covers Samantha's hand with her own and steps closer. "Thank you for giving him strength to find me." She leans in and lightly brushes her lips across Samantha's. It is common on Abydos, to offer this sort of kiss as a display of gratitude. She has forgotten this culture is drastically different in terms of physical contact, but she is quickly reminded by Samantha's reaction. 

Samantha steps back, takes her hand from underneath Sha're's, and touches her knuckles to her lips. "Um."

"I apologize. I should not--"

"No," Samantha interrupts. "It's fine. I just didn't expect it. It's fine. And you're very welcome, Sha're."

Daniel returns then, rolling down the sleeves of his green jacket. "Hi," he says, sounding a bit breathless as always. He looks from Samantha to Sha're and says, "Everything all right?"

"Mm-hmm," Samantha says. She looks at the table to avoid meeting Daniel's eyes; making the lie easier, Sha're assumes. 

"Okay." He puts his hand on Sha're's shoulder and says, "Shall we?"

"Yes, my love." She glances at Samantha again before she turns, presses against Daniel's side, and follows him from the lab.

#

The first night with Daniel, she expected it to be terrible, or at least traumatic. After three years of being raped by Apophis day in and day out, watching as her body was used in horrific ways. She was frightened that she wouldn't be able to feel pleasure without reliving that hell. But Daniel was tender and understanding. He looked into her eyes, his hands warm on her cheeks, and her mind filled with their nights on Abydos. 

He was so shy their first time; under the stars, the sand under their backs still warm from the day. He waited, wanting to assure her that he wasn't merely 'taking his gift.' She straddled him, took the glasses from his face and set them aside, and said, "I wish to be with you, Dan'yell." 

As he undressed her in their cold, dark quarters, reclaiming her body after its years of abuse, Sha're whispered his name in the broken English she had used when they first met. She knew now, of course, it was Daniel and O'Neill instead of Dan'yer and O'Neer, but repeating those words took her back before the badness, before the evil men came and her world became a hell. She was back, she was Daniel's, and he was never going to let anything happen to her. 

They made love frequently, despite his assurances that she was safe. They were very aware that anything could happen at any time. And Sha're wanted to erase the memory of Apophis' touch with that of her true husband. 

Sha're convinces Daniel to come back to their quarters after lunch. He struggles a bit at the doorway, but her smile disarms him and he pushes the door shut. "I really should... mm... go help Sam..." Sha're's hands slip into his jacket, tug up his black T-shirt and touch his warm flesh. 

"Perhaps Samantha will come looking for you."

Daniel pulls back slightly at the suggestion and looks over his shoulder. "Oh. Right. M-maybe I should lock the door."

Sha're kisses his throat. "Perhaps you shouldn't."

Daniel chuckles as her tongue moves from his collar to his ear. She nips at it and his eyes close behind his glasses. "But you just said that Sam... might..."

"She may," Sha're acknowledges. She backs up a step and moves her hands to Daniel's belt. "She could walk into the room." She drops to her knees, her dark eyes wide as she opens his trousers. She slips a hand inside and Daniel shudders, rolls his head back as she feels him through his underwear. She uses her index finger and thumb, curled in a loose circle, to trace the sides of his shaft through the cotton. 

"Do you remember on Abydos, Daniel?" she asks as she bends to kiss the rising bulge. "The robes. Working deep in isolated caverns. It was so easy to simply... have you."

He swallows hard. 

Sha're pushes down the waistband of his underwear and teases the head of his cock with her lips. She extends her tongue to taste him, and Daniel grunts. She pushes his trousers down, settles into a comfortable position in front of him, and kneads his ass with her fingers. Before Daniel, she was like most Abydonians; fellatio was considered taboo. Domination and control of a kneeling partner was seen as another aspect of slavery, and they had enough of that in every other area of their life to invite it into their bedrooms.

But Daniel showed her differently. Fellatio _was_ about domination and control, but it was the opposite of what she believed. The person giving had power over the one receiving. Pleasure was the reward. She asked Daniel to show her and he had spread her legs, licked his lips, and bowed reverently. For the first time in her life, Sha're knew what goddesses must feel like. 

Sha're takes care that nothing is overlooked; she cups his balls, circles him with her tongue, takes him deep into her mouth and uses the quiet sounds he made as guidelines; when to speed up, when to slow down, how much more to tease. She swallows when he comes, taking it as _her_ reward. Daniel kisses her despite his come on her lips, and it makes her heart flutter.

They move to the bed, he settles between her legs. They lock eyes and Daniel pants quietly as he pushes into her. She pulls her thighs in tight around his waist and lifts to meet him, and soon they are both breathing heavily. She comes first, and he follows her. Two orgasms, and he laughs incredulously as she kisses his bicep. She holds him as he tries to catch his breath; she thinks about cunnilingus, domination, control, and rewards. And her thinking inevitably leads her to thinking about Samantha. She smiles, her lips against Daniel's arm.

#

Sha're considers her decision over the next few days. When the thought crosses her mind, she finds herself blushing and ducks her chin until it goes away. Teal'c often looks at her askance, wondering what exactly is on her mind, but he will never ask. And she will never tell. Sha're finds it hard not to smile and giggle nervously when she encounters Samantha. On Abydos, it wasn't unheard of for a man to have two or three spouses, male or female. She knew of one household of five people. She has only fantasized about what it would be like sharing a bed with two or three other people, but fantasies are as far as it has ever gone. 

Sha're spends a week debating before she encounters Samantha waiting for an elevator. Sha're joins her and they exchange pleasant greetings. Sha're examines Samantha's profile; the smooth skin of her cheeks, the bright blue eyes, the pale hair hanging shaggy in her eyes. The elevator arrives and Samantha lets Sha're step inside first. Sha're was terrified of the small room when she first arrived at the base. It was a tiny box that people entered and seemed to vanish without a trace.

They are alone in the elevator and Samantha presses a button. Sha're doesn't immediately recognize the number, but she remembers that button will take them to the commissary. "Can I press a floor?"

"I am hungry as well. I will join you, if it's okay."

"Sure," Samantha says. "It'll be nice having the company."

They ride in silence for a moment and then Sha're decides to speak. Her breath is short and her chest is tight, as if she is physically forcing the words out. "Samantha. Do you currently have a lover?"

Samantha utters a string of syllables - "I, uh, it--, ah..." - and then shakes her head. "No. I guess I'm not attached."

"I would like for you to dine with Daniel and I tonight."

"What's the occasion? What are we celebrating?"

"I wish to thank you for everything you did for my Daniel during my... enslavement."

Samantha dips her chin. "Right. Well, I didn't do anything special. You don't have to thank me. Daniel's a friend."

"And do friends not share dinner together?"

Samantha smiles. "They do. I would be honored to join you for dinner, Sha're. Thank you. If you'd like, we could have it at my house. It would give you a chance to get out of the base, see the world a little."

"I would enjoy that very much, Samantha."

"I'll make arrangements with Daniel," Samantha says. "Thank you again for inviting me."

Sha're nods and takes Samantha's hands into hers as the doors open. "It is good that Daniel had such a friend as you." She leans in and kisses the corners of Sam's mouth before releasing her hands. "I will see you tonight at dinner."

"Yes," Samantha says. "Sha're..." She seems on the verge of saying something when Colonel O'Neill approaches the elevator. 

"Carter. Mrs. Jackson." His hands are in the pockets of his jumpsuit and he bounces on the balls of his feet. "Did I miss a little female bonding?"

"Hello, Colonel." Sha're waves him off before he can correct her. "Jack. I'm sorry."

He smiles. "Don't be. You ladies getting off, or...?"

Samantha nods. "Yes. Sorry, Sir."

The women step out as he steps in. He nods toward the commissary. "Avoid the green bean casserole. I don't know what they put in it, but it's not green beans."

"Thanks for the tip, Sir."

Samantha waits for the elevator doors to close before she turns to Sha're. "Well, shall we?" Sha're nods and they enter the commissary. "So, the menu tonight," Samantha says, obviously hoping to steer the conversation to safe topics, "are we thinking ethnic or traditional?" She glances over to see Sha're's confused expression and chuckles. "Right. We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

#

Daniel is receptive to the idea of a quiet dinner at Sam's. O'Neill was initially upset at being excluded, but he quickly overcame it and invited Teal'c out to beer and darts. Daniel decides the evening will be 'dressy casual' and proceeds to explain to Sha're what that means. He wears slacks and a button-down shirt, no tie, and a dark blazer. He finds a dress in Sha're's closet, all outfits donated from women around the base, and Sha're decides it will work. She dresses slowly and takes care with her make-up. Janet Fraiser had given her lessons and Sha're checks a magazine to make sure she has not overdone it.

When she meets Daniel, he stares at her and says, "This is just Sam, right? There won't be any surprise guests?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing, you just... you look fantastic." He kisses her cheek, careful not to smudge her lipstick, and escorts her from the room. They meet O'Neill and Teal'c at the elevator and O'Neill arches an eyebrow at her. "Evening, Jack."

"Hey." He nods at Sha're. "You look ravishing, Sha're."

"Thank you, Jack."

To Daniel, Jack says, "Enjoy your little girl's night, Danny. T and I are going to be doing manly, macho things. Drinking beer. Talking about chicks and trucks..."

"Big plans?" Daniel says.

Teal'c says, "I acquired tickets to a local theatre production. I believe it is an Italian opera."

Daniel's eyebrows arch. "Oh. Huh, how... how manly."

"I told you not to tell him," Jack growls to Teal'c.

They part ways at the garage, and Daniel manages to drive away before Jack's truck is even out of its space. When they reach the outer reaches of the base, Daniel turns left instead of right. Sha're has spent many nights at Daniel's house, but she has never seen most of Colorado Springs. The SGC and higher-ups in the government are still uneasy about allowing a former Goa'uld host much freedom of movement. 

Samantha's home is a few miles from the base, and Daniel parks in front of a low hedge. As they get out of the car, Sha're gasps. "We should have brought something. I read it in a magazine. Wine. Or chocolates."

"Sam won't mind," Daniel says. He loops his arm around Sha're's and says, "It'll be fine. We're friends having dinner, okay? You don't have to perform for her."

His words bring back a memory, something she is utterly ashamed of. When she first met Samantha Carter, in the temple on Abydos, she felt a surge of jealousy. Samantha was a gorgeous woman, wide-eyed and intrigued by Daniel. Sha're had felt threatened and, against her better judgment, marked Daniel as hers with a searing, deep kiss. And in return, Samantha had supported Daniel through thick and thin while he searched the galaxy for his lost wife. 

Daniel rings the doorbell and, a few seconds later, the door opens on a wide front hallway. Samantha wears a denim dress and a crimson blouse open at the collar to reveal a sparkling necklace. She smiles and gestures at the hallway, which is lit with pale golden light. "You're right on time. Come on in."

Daniel kisses Samantha on the cheek and, once he steps away, Sha're does the same on the opposite cheek. "Oh," Samantha says. She closes the door and points into the kitchen. "Have a seat. I'll go get the food."

Daniel takes Sha're's hand, leads her into the dining room. "Sam really went all out for tonight," Daniel says under his breath. "I feel guilty she's wasting it on us."

Samantha returns and hears Sha're's chuckle. "What's so funny?"

Sha're says, "Daniel does not understand how special tonight is. That's all."

Samantha frowns and exchanges a confused look with Daniel. He widens his eyes, shakes his head and focuses on the food Samantha has brought into the room. 

#

After dinner, they retire to the living room. Daniel and Sha're sit on the couch, while Samantha takes an armchair. Samantha chooses a movie to watch, and Daniel complains that it's a "science-fiction" movie and predicts she will spend the entire movie nitpicking. Samantha assures him she will keep quiet and they settle in to watch. Sha're curls against Daniel's side and Samantha arranges herself in the armchair to see the television. Sha're waits until the opening credits are over and says, "Samantha, there is room on the couch if you wish to move."

"No, that's all right."

"Come on, Sam," Daniel says. "You'll get a crick in your neck."

Samantha hesitates and then moves to the couch. She sits beside Sha're, smiles at her, and then focuses on the television again. Daniel identifies an actor as Jeff Goldblum and bristles when Samantha says the actor reminds her of Daniel. Sha're rests her head on his chest, her hand on his stomach, and slips off her shoes. She lifts her feet onto the couch and lightly touches Sam's thigh with them. After a moment, Samantha guides Sha're's feet onto her lap and rests her hand on Sha're's ankle. Sha're smiles and watches the movie.

As the movie progresses, Samantha moves her hand to the arch of Sha're's foot. She probably isn't even aware when she begins the gentle massage, but Sha're closes her eyes and presses her cheek against Daniel's shoulder. She plays her hands over his chest and slowly undoes a button. She slips her hand inside, over Daniel's smooth chest, and he clears his throat. Sha're sits up, but she keeps her feet on Samantha's lap. "It's all right, Daniel." She smiles and kisses his lips.

Samantha clears her throat and stops the massage. "We-we can finish the movie another time. It's getting kind of late."

Sha're turns to Samantha, touches her cheek. When Samantha looks at her, Sha're leans in to gently brush her lips against Samantha's. Samantha tenses, her eyes wide open as she lets the kiss go on just a few seconds too long. Samantha finally leans back slightly to break the kiss and looks guiltily at Daniel, who appears torn between confusion and intrigue. Sha're sits between them and takes Samantha's hand. She also takes Daniel's hand, squeezes it, and faces Samantha.

"When I was unable to be my husband's rock and support, you were there for him. You provided him solace. Daniel owes much to you. As do I. On Abydos, if a third party contributed so much to the survival of the marriage, that person would be considered part of the marriage." She puts her hand on Samantha's cheek and says, "I am not asking you to become betrothed to myself and Daniel. I know this society wouldn't accept that. However I do feel you deserve a reward."

She moves her thumb to Samantha's mouth and gently parts her lips. Samantha's skin is hot to the touch, her eyes wide and unblinking, focused on Daniel for an idea of what she should do. Daniel clears his throat and moves closer to Sha're. "Honey, we shouldn't... I mean, this is... nice. But..."

Samantha turns her head so that Sha're's thumb falls free. "Sha're, you don't have to do this. I was helping Daniel as a friend."

"Then let this be as friends." She leans in and kisses Samantha again. Samantha stiffens and puts her hands on Sha're's shoulders. But she doesn't push her away, doesn't do anything but rest her fingers on the soft material of Sha're's dress straps. After a moment, Samantha turns her head and parts her lips. Sha're's tongue is soft and quick, a teasing brush before withdrawing. Samantha's hands move to Sha're's upper arms and her eyes close as she deepens the kiss.

When they part, Samantha keeps her eyes closed and her lips parted for a long moment. She runs the tip of her tongue over her lips, shakes herself a bit as if waking from a dream, and blinks at the couple sitting in front of her. Daniel's face is red, his eyes wide behind his glasses. He swallows and says, "We..."

"It's okay, Daniel," Samantha says. "If it's okay with you."

He gives a quiet chuckle and looks away. "What am I going to say, no?" He picks up his wine from the coffee table, empties the glass, and scoots to the edge of the couch. "We're going to need more of this, though." 

Sha're turns to him and kisses his cheek, moves down to his lips. Daniel turns to her, eagerly pulling her into the kiss, and rests his hands on her hips. Samantha watches for a moment, uncomfortable against the arm of the couch, and then suddenly stands up. She walks into the kitchen and returns with the bottle of wine. She refills Daniel and Sha're's glasses and then takes a drink straight from the bottle. She touches the cuff of her sleeve to her lips and watches as Sha're kisses down Daniel's throat, undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

Samantha hesitantly puts her hand on Sha're's thigh, just above the hem of her dress. She settles back on the couch, slides her other hand between Sha're and the cushion, and leans forward. She uses her cheek to brush Sha're's hair out of her way, bows, and presses her lips to Sha're's neck. She begins with gentle, friendly kisses, but then uses the tip of her tongue to draw random shapes on the warm flesh. She slides her hands forward and laces her fingers together on Sha're's stomach.

They continue like this for a bit, Samantha's hands exploring as Daniel and Sha're make quiet noises, bodies pressed intimately together. At one point, Samantha reaches out to touch Daniel's stomach. She keeps her lips on Sha're's shoulder as she tugs the shirt from his pants and undoes the last few buttons. She opens her eyes, watches the material fall open to reveal his chest. 

Samantha lifts her head as Sha're and Daniel break their kiss. Samantha looks at Sha're, who puts a hand on her cheek and guides her forward. Before Samantha knows what is happening, her lips are on Daniel's. She moans quietly, parting her lips to touch her tongue to his. She is pressed tight against Sha're's back, pinning her against Daniel. 

They pull apart, and Daniel takes the opportunity to rearrange himself on the couch. Sha're turns to Samantha and kisses her hard. Samantha puts her hands in Sha're's thick, dark hair and guides the other woman onto her lap. Sha're straddles Samantha, resting her hands on Samantha's chest and nips Samantha's bottom lip with her teeth.

Samantha keeps her eyes open and looks to the left, watching Daniel shed his shirt and drape it over the back of the couch. He rises onto one knee, perched next to them on the couch, and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder. She looks up at him and he smiles awkwardly. She takes one hand from Sha're's hair and touches his chest. Her hand jumps slightly just as she makes contact, then lands firmly on his abdomen. She curls her fingers, brushing the knuckles up and then down. She reaches the buckle of his belt and, after a moment, slips her fingers under the leather. 

Sha're breaks her kiss with Samantha and looks at the hand curled around Daniel's belt. She reaches down, gently pulls it free, and places Samantha's hand on the bulge just below. Samantha sucks in a breath, swallows, and then squeezes. Daniel grunts. Sha're smiles and kisses Samantha's cheek. "Men are quite simple."

"They have their uses," Samantha says. She turns and kisses Sha're, still kneading Daniel through his pants. She finds his zipper and tugs it down, while Daniel gets his belt open. He pushes his trousers down and Samantha turns her head to watch as his boxers follow. His cock is hard, standing away from his body in a gentle arc. Samantha takes him into her hand and begins to stroke. She runs her tongue over her lips, breathing heavily as she leans toward Daniel and kisses his chest.

Her tongue swirls around his nipples, very aware of the cock in her hands. She brushes her thumb over the head and smears pre-come. Sha're puts her hands on Sam's chest and feels the pounding of her heart, the sharp, quick breaths. "Calm, Samantha," Sha're whispers. Samantha looks up at her. Sha're smiles and nods. "It's okay. Calm."

Samantha takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. She nods her thanks and shifts on the couch. Sha're abandons her comfortable perch on Samantha's lap and watches as Samantha moves her lips down Daniel's stomach. Her fingers squeeze the base of Daniel's cock and aim it up, and her lips close around the head. She pulls back slightly, keeping the tip of her tongue cupped under the head, and then dips forward again.

Sha're kneels on the floor beside the couch and watches, unable to blink, as Samantha takes more and more of Daniel into her mouth. Samantha closes her eyes and gives herself over to the blow job, forgetting for the moment their unique situation and focusing on the task at hand. She cups his balls with her free hand, climbing onto the couch to get a better angle. She kneels on the cushion and moans as she runs her tongue around Daniel's erection.

Sha're watches her husband's face, the rapture as Samantha runs her lips and tongue across sensitive flesh. She tugs up her dress and cups her mound with one hand, rubbing herself as she watches. Daniel puts one hand in Samantha's hair, the other on Sha're's shoulder, and rocks his hips forward. Samantha pulls back and strokes Daniel's cock, and Sha're is stunned by the sight; Daniel's cock head glistening, Samantha's fingers wet, the bead of moisture at the tip drawing her eye.

Sha're leans in and kisses Samantha's fingers, then turns to kiss Samantha's lips. They pull back and Sha're reaches for the buttons of Samantha's blouse. Samantha moans when the material is pushed off her shoulders, and Sha're looks down to see the dark material of Samantha's underwear. Sha're has been stunned by the undergarments on this world, and runs her finger along the lacy edge of the cup. She finds the hard nipple and circles it as she kisses Samantha again.

Daniel moves behind Samantha, pulling her onto his lap. She breaks the kiss to look over her shoulder, and Sha're pushes Samantha's dress up with Daniel's help. Daniel and Samantha kiss passionately, and Sha're pauses to watch their tongues duel briefly. She hooks her fingers in Samantha's underwear and draws them down her legs, over her sheer stockings. 

She lifts Samantha's feet and kisses the toes. Then she turns her head and watches as Samantha guides Daniel into her, shuddering as she makes quiet noises of pure pleasure. Samantha's lips part and Sha're sees her eyes roll back just before they close. "Oh, God," Samantha gasps. Sha're puts her hands on Samantha's thighs and leans in, kissing her stomach as she kneads the tense muscles with her fingers. She moves her hands up and loosely rings Daniel's cock with her fingers as he pushes into Samantha, and Samantha's legs tense and relax as she rises and falls. 

Both are panting, and Sha're can feel the heat of Samantha's skin. She kisses Samantha's breasts through her bra, and Daniel undoes the catch. It falls free and Sha're runs the flat of her tongue across the curve. Samantha's nipples are small and pink, like Daniel's, so different from others she has seen in her life. She touches one with her tongue, circles it, then takes it into her mouth and sucks.

She cups Samantha's mound with one hand, fingers scissored around Daniel's cock, and cups her own mound with her free hand. She places soft, wet kisses across Samantha's chest. "Sha're," Samantha says, and Sha're straightens her back. She looks into Samantha's spectacularly blue eyes. They rest their foreheads together and Samantha grunts as if in pain. She presses down against Daniel, her movements erratic now. Sha're finds and circles Samantha's clitoris, pinches it and elicits a cry from Samantha. She arches her back, squeezes her thighs together, and falls back against Daniel. 

Sha're withdraws her hand from between Samantha's thighs to find the fingers wet. She stares at her fingers for a long moment, holding it up to the light to see how it sparkles. She brushes her fingers over her lips and closes her eyes as she tastes the mixture of her husband's come with Samantha's juices.

Samantha lifts herself, and Daniel's cock falls onto his thigh. Sha're straddles him and presses two fingers to his mouth as if telling him to shush. He takes the fingers, circling them with his tongue. Sha're bends down and kisses him, his flaccid cock pinned between his thigh and hers. She rocks against him and feels him begin to harden again. "You're going to kill me," he says against her mouth, and she slips her tongue across his teeth.

As they kiss, Samantha moves behind Sha're and tugs on the zipper of Sha're's dress. "These are Janet's clothes," Samantha says.

"Yes," Sha're says over her shoulder. She looks at Samantha, wanting to know how Samantha recognizes the doctor's underwear, but says nothing. The look of pain on Samantha's face is enough of an explanation. There was a history between Samantha and Janet, but now was not the time to explore the ruins of a broken relationship. Samantha seems to come to the same conclusion and continues removing Sha're's clothes.

Sha're lifts her arms so Samantha can pull the dress up and off. Samantha runs her hands down Sha're's back, tracing the line of her spine. Sha're closes her eyes as Daniel shifts himself, guiding his cock into her. Samantha's hands run over Sha're's back - her shoulder blades, her hips and buttocks, and Sha're leans back into the massage. Samantha pulls Sha're to her and they kiss, Samantha continuing to massage her body.

As Daniel begins to thrust into her, Samantha runs her tongue along the shell of Sha're's ear. And then she begins to speak: "You are so beautiful. You, Daniel, the two of you together. Watching him make love to you, right after he made love to me..." She bites Sha're's earlobe and whispers her name. Sha're trembles. Samantha's hands move to her breasts and tease her dark nipples. Tugging, circling, pinching, and Sha're finds it suddenly hard to breathe.

"Daniel's going to come again," Samantha says. "So few men could be ready again so soon, but he is. Because of you, Sha're. You do this to him. You make him so... ready." Samantha's warm breath plumes on Sha're's neck and Sha're gasps. 

"I am..."

"Going to come," Samantha says in her ear. "Say it, Sha're. Say the words."

"I am going to come," Sha're says, gasping and panting between each word. She arches her back and fills Samantha's palms with her breasts. Seconds later, she trembles and her body sags forward. Samantha lets her go, dropping to her knees. As Sha're kisses and licks Daniel's chest, Samantha runs her tongue along Sha're's spine. 

Beneath them, Daniel says, "Oh, my God. My God."

Samantha plucks the comforter from the back of the couch and drapes it over Sha're's shoulders. She kisses them each on the lips, taking a moment to brush Sha're's curls out of her face and admire the deep dark eyes. They smile at each other and Samantha says, "I'm going to go take a shower. Thank you for sharing this with me. Both of you."

"You are welcome," Sha're says. "You are very welcome. And thank you, for my Daniel."

"Yeah," Daniel says, his voice ragged. "Thank you. Both. Can't wait to see what you have planned for my birthday."

Samantha laughs and touches his face. It's a different touch than the one she gave at the beginning of the night. She bites her bottom lip as she explores his features, and then she looks away. "Yeah," she breathes. "I'm... shower." She points down the hallway and stands up. Sha're and Daniel both watch her walk away; they admire the muscular plane of her back and the flare of her hips, the smooth curve of her buttocks.

When she is out of sight, they look at one another and Daniel says, "I wonder if her shower is big enough for three."

Sha're rises from the couch and pulls Daniel up. "Perhaps we can discover for ourselves."

#

Samantha eats at odd hours. Daniel once told her that Samantha's food schedule was judged by whenever she realized she was hungry and not by numbers on a clock. Sha're finds Samantha purely by chance in the commissary at half past five in the afternoon. She is dressed in the blue off-duty uniform, her skin pink and freshly scrubbed. Sha're remembers the night in Samantha's tub two weeks before, Daniel sitting on the edge and watching Samantha and Sha're make love in the water. She smiles at the memory and walks over. "May I?"

"Please," Samantha says. Sha're sits across from her. "How are your lessons with Teal'c?"

"They are fine." Sha're opens the wrap around her plastic fork and knife. "I was speaking to Daniel. We would like to join you for another dinner at your house, if you are willing to host."

Samantha smiles nervously and Sha're believes there is regret or shame in the expression. "Sha're..."

"It's all right," Sha're says. "It was merely--"

Samantha puts her hand on top of Sha're's to stop her. "No. I loved our last... dinner. It was a night I'll never forget. But do you remember when you asked me if I was in a relationship?" Sha're nods. "At the time, I wasn't. There was an argument. A big argument. And there was a break-up. At the time of our 'dinner,' we had been apart for almost a month."

_"These are Janet's clothes."_

"You are back together."

Samantha nods. "We've had some rough patches, but we're working through them. We had an amnesty night, and I confessed about who I had been with while we were apart. And she confessed her transgressions." Samantha's fingers twist the napkin, and Sha're assumes that the amnesty wasn't quite as effective as Samantha would have hoped. She sighs and shakes her head. "Regardless. We're working through our issues. And I don't think..."

"I understand, Samantha. You must work on your relationship." She stands and bends to kiss Samantha's forehead. It was an acceptable public gesture of affection, she knew, but she let her lips linger a bit longer than absolutely necessary. "That night will be all the more special because it is not repeated."

Samantha nods. "Yeah."

"I should go. Daniel is waiting."

Samantha says, "Okay." Sha're starts to walk away and Samantha calls her name. Sha're turns and Samantha says, "Once everything is worked out, once we're comfortable again, maybe Janet and I can both join you and Daniel for dinner."

Sha're's smile widens. "Yes. I would like that very much, Samantha." She turns, brings a hand to her face to hide her blush, and walks from the commissary with a spring in her step.


End file.
